Os Segredos do Trash
by SOS Ripagem
Summary: RIPAGEM! Uma gramática de arrancar os cabelos, um Connor abobado, uma Mary Sue, três ripadores doentes uma delas imaginária e garapa de graça. A fic é tão ruim que pode acabar te deixando com uma úlcera.


**(Holly: E aí, Emma, preparada pra ripar mais uma desgraça? /prepara a bazuca e a gasolina\ Trouxe a Ana da Garapa comigo hoje.)**

**[Ana da Garapa: QUEM QUER GARAPA! GARAPA FRESQUINHA, DELÍCIA, FEITA NA HORA!]**

**{Emma: É nóis! /desliga o celular e cancela a invasão do Morro do Alemão\ Vô querer uma garapa com bastante querosene e petróleo.}**

**Sinopse:** Duas irmãs são separadas por causa de seus pais e são mandadas para duas famílias diferentes uma vai ser adotada por uma cantor e outra por um sientista louco mas pra consiguir conviver com um pai assim vai ficar cheia de amgos , inimigose **(Holly: Amgos? Inimigose? WTF?)** **[Ana da Garapa: /bebendo garapa com groselha enquanto lê um dicionário trash\ Bem, pelo que eu estou lendo aqui, amgos é uma espécie de fruta amarela alucinógena muito usada pelos autores trash, enquanto inimigose é uma doença na qual a pele da pessoa fica cheia de bolinhas de pus e seu apetite sexual aumenta. Ocorre muito em autores trash, também.]** **(Holly[2]: Obrigada, Ana.)**

e admiradores. **(Holly: Ok. Eu devo ter comido flores de lótus demais, porque não estou vendo nenhuma vírgula.)** **{Emma: Procura-se: Pontuação. Recompensa: .000 de dólares. Quem encontrar, mandar para a autora. De preferência, com uma bomba Atômica. Obrigada.}**

Eu sei que a sinipse orrivel mas por favor leiam a fic. **{Emma: Não é só a "sinipse" que tá "orrivel".}**

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**Espero que gostem **(Holly: Lamento, amiguinha, mas não acho que eu vá gostar.)** e me deem idéias **{Emma: Por favor, não obedeçam a autora. Suplico-lhes}**

_**POV Connor:**_

Lá estva **{Emma: "Estva"?}** eu no maior tédio na aula de inglês a professora tava flando **(Holly: O que ser flando?) [Ana da Garapa: Oh, lamento. Usei o dicionário trash de papel higiênico.]** alguma coisa relaciona a prova ou seja nada que deveria prestar muita atenção .**{Emma**** E desde quando não se deve prestar atenção na explicação da matéria da PROVA?OH MEU DEUS, ilumina!}**

Eu estva **[Ana da Garapa: Para satisfazer a curiosidade dos leitores, Estva é uma deusa com cinquenta mãos e treze pés, conhecida também como a deusa Mary Sue ou a deusa Trash.]**quase dormindo em cima da mochila quando ninha amiga Luanny **(Holly: Luanny? Que bosta de nome é esse?)** **{Emma: Lei das Mary Sue's Nº 175820, parágrafo 3: Sempre coloque sua personagem com um nome podre e que tenha no mínimo um Y.}**me enviou uma mensagem que dizia:

_Não aguento mais essa tortura me encontra no banheiro pra gente dar o fora ._ **(Holly: E as vírgulas sumiram novamente.)** **{Emma: Também não aguento mais ripar essa fic, e olha: estamos no terceiro parágrafo. Cada um lamenta de um jeito. Sorry girl}**

Ela deve ler os meus pensamentos porque eu também queria dar o fora daquela camera de tortura **(Holly: Câmera de tortura? Vamos tirar uma foto com a câmera de tortura, Emma :B)[Ana da Garapa: Eu bato a foto.]**mais conhecida como escola que os nossos pais nos obrigão **(Holly: O que é um obrigão?)[Ana da Garapa: Obrigão é um morador da vila de Obriga, uma vila canibal pentassexual onde fazem sacrifícios com bichinhos de pelúcia. Existem suspeitas de que Octavian seja de lá.]**a ir todo os dias para ve se cosegue não morar de baixo da pote **{Emma: Santo Zeus! Eu também não quero morar debaixo da pote!}**quando ficarmos mais velhos mas eu sempre quero dar o fora de lá .

Assim que ela me envio foi que eu me dei conta ela não estva mais na sala então fui correndo até a mesa dá professora e disse : **[Ana da Garapa: "...Eu gosto de queimar a rosca!"](Holly: O nexo dessa frase me emociona.)**

– Professora posso ir ao banheiro é uma emergência? **{Emma: "...Vou me borrar todinha se a senhora não permitir"}{Emma[2]: Onde estás, vírgula? Nas nuvens ou na insensatez? Ah com certeza tá na puta que pariu.}**

Ela me olhou com cara de nojo e disse:

– Vai e aproveita e não volta -(**Holly: A professora também não conhece as vírgulas, olha que interessante!)[Ana da Garapa: A professora falando pro aluno não voltar? Depois é demitida e não sabe o porquê.]**eu juro que nunca pensei que ela fosse me dizer isso mais **(Holly: Chuta o I)**em todo caso ordens são ordens.

– Pode deixar .

Sai de sala estva indo em diresão aos banheiro quando uma mão me pucha **(Holly: Pucha? O que é uma Pucha?)[Ana da Garapa: Irmã gêmea da Pucca que oferece favores sexuais para OOCs.]**para o amario do selador reconheceria aquela mão em qualquer lugar do mundo era Luanny ela estava com seus lindo cabelos negros presos em uma trança uma blusa do Metalica. **{Emma: Uma mão! Luanny é uma mão com cabelos negros presos em uma trança uma blusa do Metalica!}**

–Não era pra gente se encontrar no banheiro ?- perguntei

– O diretor está lá e Thalia **(Holly: Droga. Colocaram a diva da Thalia na história. Ela vai ser uma OOC Mary Sue, quer apostar quanto?)** vai com a gente mas ela falou que vai demorar um pouco ela tá na secretaria pegando a sua advertência e já vem pra cá não deve demorar muito por eu falei com ela a algum tempo então ela já deve estar chegando**{Emma: What? Cidadã, que merda você escreveu ali?}**- eu não tenho nada contra a Thalia mas eu queria fujir só uma vez sozinho com Luanny . Desde que ela e a Luke**(Holly: Ui, a Luke. A primeira mona louca da história.)** brigaram ela resovel vir pra ninha **{Emma: Ana da Garapa, esclareça aqui: o que é uma ninha? É a esposa do ninho?)**** [Ana da Garapa: Essa é uma explicação fácil. Ninha é uma palavra que se usa para definir o cabelo das Mary Sues. Bem, acho que não preciso explicar mais nada.]**escola e ficar amiga da ninha melhor amiga e estragar a ninha estratégia pra conquistar Luanny se algem ainda não percebeu eu sou apaixonado pela Luanny desde que a gente era pequeno.

Qundo ela falu "já dever estar chegando" e não pensei que fosse chegar em um minuto depois (nessa fic Thalia não é uma casadora **(Holly: Casadora? Ana, dê a tradução.)**

**[Ana da Garapa: Casadoras são sacerdotizas de Estva, que servem para casar humanos com cacatuas.]** **{Emma: O Neymar foi filho de um humano com uma cacatua. Será poder dessas Casadoras?}**) chegou e nós pulamos dá janela do amário **{Emma: Armários com janelas? WTF?}****. **Thalia foi a última a sair e como sempre ela caiu baeu com a cabeça porque tem pavor de altura.

–A escola tem que que fazer umas mudanças na janela- falou thalia temtando **{Emma: Temtando. Traduza isso, Ana da Garapa. Você é a única que tem um Dicionário do Trash}****[Ana da Garapa: Na verdade, o que eu estou usando agora não é meu, é a edição especial do Milionário e José Rico que eu roubei da minha avó. O meu eu usei de papel higiênico, mas enfim. Temtando é uma espécie de paçoca feita com dentes de porco e sangue de autoras trash.](Holly: Vamos fazer um temtando com o sangue dessa autora? Vamos, Emma? :B)**** {Emma: Oba! O que sobrar eu vou doar para as Casas dos Macumbeiros Sem Teto! :3}**se levantar - porra não vão me ajudar?

–É que é engraçado ver você se levantando- falou Luanny rindo e ajudado ela. **(Holly: Quem tem uma amiga dessa, não precisa do Adolfinho.)**

–Tá e agora pra onde a gente vai ?- perguntei

– ANTES DE MAIS NADA FUGIR DO DIRETOR!- falaram as duas juntas e saimos correndo pela rua.

– Mas ele não tava no banheiro ?

–Vai ver que acaboe**[Ana da Garapa: Para o entretenimento dos leitores, acaboe é uma exclamação que o Sílvio Santos faz quando termina de fazer sexo com sua esposa.](Holly: Ma oe!)**de fazer numero 2!- falou Luanny sabe é nessas horas que eu agradesso por ser um filho de Hermes. (**Holly: E o sentido vai pras cucuia.)** **{Emma: É nessas horas que eu "agradesso" por ter um mínimo de sanidade guardada no Gringotts.}**

Nós corremo até entrarmos em um beco sério **(Holly: Olha, eles entraram em um beco sério. Seria mais legal se entrassem em um beco engraçadinho.)**eu nunca pensei que o filho da puta do meu diretor correse tanto porque alem dele ser burro era uma baleia . **{Emma: Ui, além do diretor ser burro era uma baleia. Aposto que essa mona também era uma beesha embutida.} ****(Holly: Conjugação de verbos para o entretenimento da galera: Verbo corremo: Eu corremo, tu corremes, eles corremem, nós corremamos, vós corremais, eles corremam. Agora do correse: Eu correso, tu correses, eles corresam, nós corresamos, vós corresais, eles corresem.)**

Assim que vimos que eles estava bem loge saimos e ficamos andando e conversando nas margens do rio que tinha em frente até que vimos um bragão no céu sério **{Emma: Um bragão no céu? Agora a situação ficou séria! /"fojindo" para as montanhas}** **[Ana da Garapa: Pra que não sabe, bragão é o dragão trash mais conhecido. Com sua cara enrugada e repuxada em certos pontos, também é conhecido como Dercy Gonçalves Alada ou Chuta Que É Macumba.]** **(Holly: Olha, o céu tá sério. Será que ele brigou com a namorada dele, o sol transsexual? /bebe 1L de gasolina)[Ana da Garapa: Essa quantidade absurda de gasolina não está te fazendo bem, Holly. Vai uma garapa?]**por que os deuses estavam com raiva de nós .

_**POV MIRANDA **_**(****Holly: Miranda? Te conheço, criatura?)**

Estava eu e ninha amiga Mirela indo para aula de educação fisíca quando e a vi olhando para o cara que ela gosta Wiil Solece **[Ana da Garapa: Quem é Will Solece? O irmão gêmeo feio do Will Solace?]**porra esses dois nem disfaçar consiguian desde que ele resolveu que ia sair do acampamento meio sague e que ia vir pro meu colé gio o que não é legal porque nunca se deve traser seu nimigo pro seu santuario eu sei que a escola é chata mais pelo menos era o único lugar que eu consiguia fugir da ninha realidade e fingi ser uma simples mortal o que é imposivel mas não custa tentar. **(Holly: Sentido: A gente NÃO se vê por aqui.)** **{Emma: POTAQUEOPAREU, Santo Zeus, deuses Gregos e Romanos, Macumbeiros, sei lá quem: O QUE FOI QUE DEU NESSA MENINA PRA ESCREVER TANTA MERDA EM UM PARÁGRAFO SÓ?}** **(Holly: Ela é uma autora trash, Emma. Você queria o quê? Uma dissertação argumentativa completa sobre a importância da gramática na nossa vida?)**

Estva tão distraida que nem vi kate chegar por traz de nim e gritar .

–Como vai a ninha irmazinha preferida !

–Por que você fez isso.

– Porque você fica com uma cara muito engraçada quando leva um susto .- falou kate

–Pessual **(Holly: Ana, pode nos dar a tradução de Pessual?)**

**[Ana da Garapa: É o deus trash marido de Estva, também muito conhecido no mundo trash, chamado também de PedoBear ou Michael Jackson.](Holly[2]: Não fala mal do Michael Jackson!)[Ana da Garapa[2]: É incrível como você não leva nada na esportiva.]**podem me dar cobertura- falou Mirela

– De queijo ou de Karamelo**{Emma: O que ser um Karamelo?}**** [Ana da Garapa: Karamelo é uma fruta muito consumida na Rússia e no mundo trash, que faz as pessoas agirem como macacos e sentirem forte atração sexual por cacatuas. Casadoras aprovam.]** -Kate sempre fazendo piadas sem graça**(Holly: Gente, a Katie Gardner que eu conheço não é tão retardada. E só agora que eu fui perceber que a Miranda em questão é a Miranda Gardner. Enfim.)**

– De qualquer coisa desde que me tire desse lugar - respondeu Mirela

– Kate fala alguma coisa idiota pro professor e enquanto isso saimos correndo - falei

–Mas o que eu vou falar de tão idota a ponto de distrair o professor- falou kate

– Eu sei lá você é especialista em falar coisas idiotas você consegue - falei

– Nossa assim você me magoa mas eu vou fazer isso pela Mirela e não por você sua desnutrida- falei que ela era espesialista**[Ana da Garapa: Para os desentendidos do mundo trash, Espesialista é um filme muito conhecido nesse mundo. A história se resume a um romance entre a Tinker Bell, o meme Poker Face e um lobo metrossexual. No mundo normal, esse filme é conhecido como Crepúsculo.]**nisso porque pra algem chingar outra pessoa de desnutrida tem que ser muito idiota mesmo.

– Eu já falei que você é a melhor amiga do mundo?- pergunto Mirela

– Acho bom mesmo!

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Gostaram isso é só o começo vai melhorar e por favor de sua me falem se gostaram ! **(Holly: Por favor de sua? What the fuck you're saying, bitch?) ****[Ana da Garapa: Acho que essa ripagem responde se gostamos ou não /termina de tomar sua garapa com groselha]**** {Emma: Ainda bem que acabou!/beija o chão like o Papa}**

**Holly está terminando com todo o estoque de gasolina que os Stoll trouxeram pra ela enquanto canta Celine Dion.**

Ana da Garapa está fazendo o que sempre faz... vendendo garapa na Avenida Paulista, enquanto canta Milionário e José Rico

**Emma está fazendo ataques terroristas no Ibequistão. Até agora já matou 7 Bin Ladens e eliminou toda a nação que é a cópia pirata dos E.U.A. Ela acaba de acabar com o estoque de petróleo do país, pois bebeu tudo.**


End file.
